


A Former Crush

by samann98



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Jonah, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samann98/pseuds/samann98
Summary: Jonah finds out Cyrus had a crush on him...things don't go well from there.





	A Former Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for being patient with me Jyrus peeps.

Jonah can’t remember the name of the movie they’re watching.  He just knows it’s a romantic comedy, something about dresses, or diaries, or bakeries that’s cheesy and sappy and was picked out by Cyrus, Andi, and Marty. 

He, Buffy, and Walker argued for a different choice, but they were overruled because the trio gave them the “face”, sad eyes and bottom lips protruding, and they were forced to give in like they always do.  It’s ridiculous, really, the things Jonah would do for Cyrus…and Andi, and Marty, and the rest of his friends because he cares about them all equally, of course.

Jonah supposes the title of the movie doesn’t matter because his friends are mostly talking through it anyway, cracking jokes, being silly, and occasionally throwing popcorn at each other.  Basically, a typical movie night when their group gets together for one at Cyrus’ house on a Friday evening. 

Though Jonah hasn’t really been paying attention to the movie, Cyrus has been distracting him with facts about the film’s actors and just by being his usual self, he does check back in for a moment to try and see what he’s missed. 

He’s just in time to watch a scene with a pair of best friends who, judging by their behavior, are secretly in love.  They both look smitten even as they banter back and forth, but the dialogue gets worse with each word that comes out of their mouths. 

He hears Cyrus snort beside him after a particularly cheesy line, and just as Jonah is taking a sip of his drink he hears Cyrus mutter, “I wonder if I was that obvious when I had a crush on you.”

This revelation completely catches Jonah off-guard and causes him to spit out his soda, comically spraying the liquid everywhere.  His friends all react accordingly, moving out of the way so they don’t get hit with any of it.

Jonah’s still coughing and sputtering, trying to catch his breath, when Cyrus asks, “Are you okay?”

“You have a crush on me?” Jonah retorts in lieu of an answer, and Cyrus corrects him.

“I _had_ a crush on you.  Keyword in that sentence is ‘ _had_ ’.”

“Wait, what do you mean ‘ _had_ ’?”  He exclaims, not even caring about the looks of surprise covering his friends’ faces after his outburst. 

Before Cyrus can clarify himself, Marty speaks up, pointing between himself and the rest of the group. “Are we supposed to pretend like it was a secret or…?”

Jonah nearly breaks his neck from how quickly he turns to look at Marty while the girls both hurl their pillows at the young man, complaining about his lack of filter. 

“Seriously, Marty?”  Andi says with a sigh.

“You weren’t supposed to say anything about that,” Buffy reminds him, rolling her eyes exasperatedly.

“In Marty’s defense, Cyrus is the one who initially brought it up,” Walker points out, but when Andi and Buffy both throw glares at him, he puts his hands up defensively.  “Just saying.”

Jonah glances around the room at all of them in disbelief.  He’s shocked to find out that apparently he was the last one to know this secret.  “So, hold on, you _all_ knew about this?”

“Well, obviously Cyrus would tell us,” Buffy says, gesturing between herself and Andi, who nods in agreement. 

“I found out on accident,” Marty reveals while Walker admits, “I’m just observant and figured it out on my own.”

Jonah lets out an indignant scoff, mostly directed at himself, because is he really _that_ oblivious?  How could he not have noticed that his best friend has a crush on him? 

“ _Had_ a crush on you,” Cyrus reiterates because apparently Jonah has asked this question aloud.  “Keyword is ‘had’.”

Jonah waves a dismissive hand at him.  “That’s beside the point. I don’t blame them for not telling me, but you were just planning on keeping this information to yourself?”

“Yes,” Cyrus replies honestly and Jonah frowns at him.

“Why?”

“Because it didn’t seem that important.  I had the crush and now it’s over.” 

Cyrus stands up from the couch and tries rather fruitlessly to clean up the mess Jonah made with his soda. He uses all the nearby napkins to soak up the liquid, grumbling as he does so. “And did you _have to_ do an actual spit take when you found out?  And you wonder why I kept it from you.”

Jonah bends down beside him to help, partly because he’s the one that made the mess in the first place but mainly because he wants to keep Cyrus talking about his crush. 

“I was just…surprised, not in a bad way,” Jonah’s quick to add when Cyrus rolls his eyes at his answer.  “You just…you could’ve told me.”

“And when could I have done that, Jonah, before or after you started doing whatever you were doing with Andi?”  Cyrus inquires, annoyance in his tone, but then turns to Andi to apologize to her.  “Sorry about bringing that up.”

Andi, however, takes no offense in Cyrus’ description of her former relationship with Jonah.  “It’s fine.  Jonah and I both realize how messy we were together.”

Jonah agrees but then says, “Hold on, this has been going on for that long?  When did this start exactly?”

Cyrus is still preoccupied cleaning up so Marty answers for him, “Probably around the time you guys first met.”

“But if you want to get technical, he figured it out the night of the Space Otters party when he won MVP,” Walker supplies helpfully and Jonah stares between both boys before turning his gaze on Cyrus, who's more focused on the soda potentially staining the carpet than he is on him.

“That was almost a year ago!  You’ve been keeping this crush from me for a _year_?”

“It’s not a crush anymore,” Cyrus reminds him for the third time.  When they’ve successfully wiped up the soda he turns to Jonah to say, “This isn’t a big deal so don’t try to make it one, okay?”

“I won’t,” Jonah promises but when he sees the skeptical expressions on his friends’ faces, he repeats the same words again with more emphasis.  “ _I won’t_.  You say you don’t have a crush on me anymore and that’s fine.  We can just act like I never found out.  It’ll be like nothing’s changed.”

“Really?”  Cyrus questions, his eyebrows rising curiously, and Jonah nearly comments on how cute he looks but is smart enough to hold his tongue on the subject.

He instead agrees with him. “Really…if that’s what you want.”

When those words leave his mouth, Jonah can tell right away he’s made a mistake because Cyrus exclaims, “What do you mean ‘if that’s what you want’? Of course that’s what I want.”

“Okay.” 

Jonah reaches to take the wet napkins away from Cyrus so he can dispose of them and their fingers touch by accident.  He probably lingers just a moment too long because Cyrus jerks away from him like he’s on fire and sits back down on the couch. 

After Jonah throws away the napkins, he takes his spot back on the couch and immediately notices that Cyrus has moved away from him, creating a larger space between them. 

Jonah frowns at the young man and considers asking him about why he’s moved, but Cyrus has started a conversation with Andi and Buffy and is giving off the air of someone who doesn’t want to be bothered.

Both Walker and Marty notice his discomfort and give him sympathetic looks, and Jonah appreciates them, feeling grateful to finally be apart of a group of friends that care about him for more than just superficial reasons. 

Having their support helps, but Jonah wonders if despite both his and Cyrus’ claims that him finding out about Cyrus’ crush, _former_ crush, won’t change anything between them, maybe it already has.     

*****

Jonah’s suspicions that the reveal has changed things between him and Cyrus is confirmed the very next day when he, Cyrus, and the rest of their group meet up at The Spoon.  They usually occupy a large circular booth towards the back of the restaurant, and Jonah and Cyrus _always_ sit next to each other.

One time, in a move that probably should’ve embarrassed him more than it did, Jonah, who was running late and was the last to arrive, climbed over the table just so he could squeeze in next to Cyrus.

His friend had rolled his eyes and called him ridiculous after the fact, but the smile on Cyrus’ face was totally worth the looks of confusion the rest of the patrons in the diner gave Jonah after he’d done it.

However, today something’s different.  When Jonah arrives, Cyrus is already there, chatting animatedly and seated between Walker and Andi.  He tries not to think anything of it when he walks over to the table and greets his friends. 

Walker and Andi give him their usual welcomes, but Cyrus only manages a weak wave in his direction, and Jonah can’t pretend his unenthusiastic response doesn’t sting.  However, he tries to maintain a cheerful air when speaking to Cyrus.

“So, I guess I’m going to have to climb over the table again,” he jokes with a grin.

Andi and Walker laugh, but Cyrus shakes his head and tells him in a firm voice, “No.”

Jonah’s eyes widen in surprise at Cyrus’ tone.  Andi and Walker both turn to glance curiously at their friend as well and find no hint of playfulness in his expression at all. 

Jonah echoes the single word response back at Cyrus but in the form of a question. “No?”

“No,” he confirms, “I don’t want you to do that.”   

“You don’t want me to sit next to you?”  Jonah asks, his focus completely on Cyrus and ignoring the way Walker’s and Andi’s heads swivel back and forth between them as if they’re watching a tennis match.

Cyrus simply shakes his head, refusing to answer him verbally, and that definitely stings, but Jonah plays it cool, trying not to let on how much it hurts that his best friend seemingly wants nothing to do with him.

“Okay.  That’s fine.  We don’t have to sit next to each other.  I’ll just…sit next to Walker.”

Walker scoots over to make space for him, mouthing, “Sorry, dude” to him as he does so, and once he’s seated, Jonah resists the urge to bang his head on the table. 

Jonah can’t take much more of this and leans over to voice his concerns to Cyrus but he barely has a chance to say his name before Cyrus has ducked under the table and switched spots so that he’s even farther away from Jonah.   

Jonah frowns at him and crosses his arms in annoyance.  “Really, Cyrus?  Is this really what we’re doing right now?”

Buffy and Marty come through the door before Jonah can get another word in, and Cyrus makes a huge production of greeting them just so he doesn’t have to answer.  It’s like that for the whole afternoon; Cyrus doesn’t talk to Jonah, barely even looks at him. 

Even when Jonah tries his hand at Tater Theater, putting together an elaborate version of Peter Tater’s death scene from _Avengers: Tater Wars_ , Cyrus only cracks a small smile at his attempt before his face goes blank again and he’s back to ignoring Jonah and socializing with everyone but him.   

Later on when they’ve left The Spoon and headed to Buffy’s house for an impromptu game night, Cyrus is still giving Jonah the silent treatment.  While Marty, Walker, and Cyrus are searching through Buffy’s closet for board games since they agreed to do an “old school” game night, Jonah is still lamenting their strained relationship.

He almost wishes he’d never found out about Cyrus’ crush… _former_ crush.  Maybe if he hadn’t, Cyrus would be talking and laughing with him instead of keeping him at arm’s length.

“So, Cyrus hates me now,” Jonah says with a sigh while he’s helping Andi and Buffy rearrange the furniture so they’ll have enough space to play Twister.

Buffy tells him, “You know, ‘hate’ is a really strong word.”

Jonah expects her to say more, to assure him that his worries are nonsense, but when she doesn’t, he points out, “You’re not saying anything to deny it.”

It takes her a moment, but Buffy does eventually give him some words of comfort, though Jonah’s not sure how comforting they really are.  “ _Oh, right_.  No, Cyrus totally doesn’t hate you.”

Andi nudges her friend with an elbow while Jonah rolls his eyes.  “Thanks, Buffy, that really helped.  You’re a great friend.”

Though his comment is obviously meant to be a sarcastic one, Buffy still voices her agreement.  “I know.”

The trio laughs until Andi suggests, “You should just talk to him.”

“How?”  Jonah questions.  “He won’t speak to me.”

“That’s not true,” she argues, and Jonah lifts an eyebrow as if to challenge her. 

“Oh, really?  Watch this.  Hey, Cyrus!”

Jonah calls out to him, but Cyrus only acknowledges him with a slight nod of his head before immediately turning back to help Walker and Marty.

He gestures to Cyrus as he inquires, “You were saying?”

“Ooh, yikes.  That is bad,” Andi says, causing Jonah to stress out more than he already was.

“Fantastic,” he grumbles, dropping down onto the couch in dramatic fashion and the girls sit on either side of him.  “So, what am I supposed to do?  I told Cyrus nothing had to change after I found out about his crush—”

Buffy and Andi correct him, “ _Former_ crush”

“Yes, yes, okay, _former_ crush.  But now everything’s changed, and he wants nothing to do with me, and I hate that.  Cyrus is the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I don’t want to lose him.”

Jonah releases a sad sigh, feeling completely down on himself until he notices Andi and Buffy sharing a knowing look.   “What?  What’s with the faces?”

The girls don’t answer; they only continue to grin at each other and then at Jonah, who is becoming more nervous about their mischievous expressions with each passing second.  “Girls?  What’s going on?”

“Jonah,” Buffy starts, a bright smile on her face, “how do you feel about Cyrus?”

“He’s my best friend,” Jonah replies without hesitation.  “I can’t even remember what my life was like without him.  It hasn’t even been a full day since this crush stuff between us started and I’m a mess.  Why do you ask?”

“Jonah!”  Both girls exclaim, each smacking him across the shoulder and it finally dawns on Jonah that he can be just as clueless about his own feelings as he is about other people’s, mainly Cyrus’.

“I really _am_ oblivious, aren’t I?”  He asks, and Buffy and Andi nod in unison. 

Jonah stands up from his seat and goes to find Cyrus.  He, Marty, and Walker have just collected the last of the games from the hall closet and are on their way to the living room when Jonah startles him.

“We need to talk,” he states firmly, and Cyrus is so surprised by his sudden appearance that the games he’s holding nearly topple to the floor. 

Jonah reaches out to hold him steady so fortunately none of them end up falling, but it does leave him in the precarious situation of holding onto Cyrus, which isn’t a bad thing in Jonah’s opinion.   

Once Cyrus gets the games stable again, he takes a step back from Jonah and retorts, “I thought we were about to play Twister, not talk.”

“I can talk _and_ play Twister,” Jonah says smugly, but Cyrus shakes his head in response.

“I can’t.  I don’t have the proper breath control for that.”   

His statement is such a Cyrus thing to say, and Jonah smiles warmly at him knowing he’s a complete and utter goner for the young man at this point. 

“Fine, Jenga then.  If I win, you have to talk to me.”

“And what if I win?” Cyrus counters, and Jonah hasn’t even considered that as a possibility, not because he doesn’t think Cyrus could win, but because he’s afraid of what might happen if he does.

“If you win, I’ll…I’ll do Tater Theater for you every day for a month,” Jonah offers before Cyrus can think of a more painful option for him.  At least this way, win or lose, he still gets to spend time with Cyrus. 

“And don’t say that’s not a good deal because I know you liked the ‘I am Tater’ ‘I am Tater Rogers’ part from _Avengers: Tater Wars_ earlier.”

Cyrus hesitates before admitting with a shrug, “It had merit.”

“That’s what I thought.  So, deal?”  Jonah extends his hand out to Cyrus, who puts the games down beside him and reluctantly accepts it. 

“Deal.”

They shake hands, and Jonah realizes that he really likes holding Cyrus’ hand.  He doesn’t want to let go but knows he has to.  Jonah does purposely let his fingers slide slowly across Cyrus’ as he pulls back and is pleased to see that the simple gesture does have an effect on him.  A faint blush rises in Cyrus’ cheeks afterwards and it makes Jonah grin. 

Walker and Marty have been standing there the entire time listening to their conversation and call out to Buffy and Andi that they’re going to make popcorn because they’ll need it while they’re watching the main event.

Ten minutes later they’re all in the living room; Jonah’s setting up the Jenga blocks on the table, Cyrus is flexing his fingers, and their friends are sitting on the couch, munching on their popcorn, and taking bets on who’s going to win the game.

“Five bucks on Jonah.  He wants it too much not to win,” Marty says.

Buffy disagrees.  “I don’t think so.  I’m putting ten on Cyrus.  He’ll do something Jonah thinks is cute and distract him.”

“Like what?”  Walker inquires while putting a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

“Anything, really,” Andi replies.  “Remember that time Cyrus sneezed for the first time around Jonah and Jonah literally _would not_ _stop_ talking about how adorable it was?”

They all nod and Buffy adds, “He _still_ talks about it.”

Jonah frowns while his friends laugh at his expense.  He’s starting to think it was a mistake to agree to this Jenga match in front of an audience.  Once he’s finished making the tower, he goes over the rules again with Cyrus.

“Just so we’re clear.  If you win, you get Tater Theater for a month.  If I win, we have to talk.”

Cyrus agrees.  “Fine with me.  You can go first.”

“No, you can go first.”

“ _No_ , _you_.”

“I insist—”

“Oh my god, will both of you just _chill_?”  Buffy says, breaking up their disagreement.  “Cyrus, your name is first alphabetically, so you go first.”

“Well, his last name is first alphabetically so maybe Jonah should go first.” 

“Will you just go before I knock the whole tower down and no one wins,” she threatens and Cyrus releases a breath and takes the first turn. 

He chooses a block towards the middle of the stack and removes it easily before placing it on top of the tower.  It’s Jonah turn now, and he picks a block from the same row Cyrus previously chose from, putting the tower in jeopardy of falling early on in their game.

“Seriously?”  Cyrus complains, and Jonah just smirks at him.  He wants to make the game as challenging as possible, but Jonah’s in for a rude awakening because Cyrus can be competitive when he wants to be.  

The game goes on for nearly 45 minutes with neither boy willing to back down.  There’s a moment when it appears as if Cyrus might make the tower fall over, but he succeeds in pulling out his block and putting it on top.

When Cyrus puts a triumphant fist in the air after completing his turn, something finally occurs to Jonah, something that practically breaks his heart.  “You really don’t want to talk to me, do you?”

Cyrus’ face falls after his statement and he looks as though he wants to argue with him, but Jonah doesn’t give him the chance to because he continues speaking.

“My best friend in the whole world wants nothing to do with me.  All because of a crush…a _former_ crush.  I told you it wouldn’t change anything after I found out, but I guess I was wrong about that.”

Jonah stands up and reaches across the table to purposely knock down the tower, ensuring Cyrus’ victory and surprising everyone in the room with his actions.  “You don’t have to talk to me, Cyrus.  You don’t have to do anything.  I just want you to be happy.”

Jonah manages to smile at Cyrus, even though it practically kills him to do so, before exiting the room.  His four friends all attempt to follow after him but he waves them away in favor of sulking in private.  As always, he appreciates them being worried about him but at least if he’s alone he can break down without anyone seeing him do it.

He figures he’ll have the whole walk home to mope about his failed attempt to tell Cyrus how he feels, to tell him that he returns his feelings even if it’s too late.

Jonah has just made it down the stairs of Buffy’s front porch when Cyrus’ voice stops him in his tracks.  “I was embarrassed.”

Jonah turns back around to face Cyrus but doesn’t say anything, just waits and hopes that he’ll speak again, and he’s relieved when Cyrus does. “I was embarrassed that I just blurted it out like that.  And anyway it wasn’t even true.”

Jonah’s eyes widen at Cyrus’ confession, and he finds that his legs suddenly have a mind of their own because he feels himself move forward, taking one step back up at a time.

“So, wait a minute, you mean…you still have a crush on me?”  He inquires, unable to hide the hope in his voice.

“Yes,” Cyrus replies barely above a whisper, his cheeks and the tips of his ears turning a light shade of pink, and Jonah thinks he wouldn’t mind making Cyrus blush for the rest of their lives.

Jonah needs clarification so as he walks back up the stairs, he asks more questions.  “So…you like me?”

Cyrus nods.  “Yes.”

“As more than a friend?”

“Yes.”

Jonah gets to the top step where he’s now on even footing with Cyrus and asks him one last thing, “You have romantic feelings for me?”

He’s just teasing him at this point, and Cyrus rolls his eyes though a smile finds its way to his lips.  “Yes, and now you’re just being mean.”

“Oh, I’m being mean?”  Jonah points to himself incredulously.  “You’re the one who wouldn’t let me sit next to you and wouldn’t let me talk to you.  Do you know how mean that is, not being able to be close to you the way I want, the way I think I’ve always wanted?”

Jonah reaches to take Cyrus’ hands in his and reveals, “It’s you, Cyrus.  It’s always been you.  Even when I thought it was Andi, it was you.  And I’m so sorry you felt like you couldn’t tell me the truth about how you feel.  I never want you to feel like that.  I want you to be honest with me about everything.”

He watches Cyrus take a deep breath before the young man asks, “How’s this for honesty?”

Cyrus leans in to kiss Jonah, and they both feel that spark they’ve been missing.  It’s electric, it’s fireworks on the Fourth of July, it’s everything either of them could ever want and more.

When Cyrus pulls back from him, Jonah grins widely and says, “That’s good honesty.  That’s the kind of honesty I can really support.” 

Both boys laugh until they hear a burst of cheers and applause ring out from behind them.  Apparently they were so preoccupied with each other that they didn’t notice their four friends standing out on the porch watching the whole moment transpire between them.

Jonah shakes his head at his friends’ behavior.  “Have I ever told you guys that you’re the worst?”

Buffy is quick to correct him, “He means the best.”  The trio agrees with her while Jonah and Cyrus roll their eyes. 

“I love that you guys finally pulled it together and got your happy ending,” Marty begins, “but for betting purposes, who won?”

Jonah and Cyrus share a look, soft smiles on their faces, and respond, “We both did.”

Their answer causes their friends to erupt into more cheers and as the group walks back into the house together, Jonah takes Cyrus’ hand in his and he’s grateful that finding out about a crush could lead him to more happiness than he’s ever known.   

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
